As cyber space proves to be fundamentally vulnerable, despite considerable cryptographic and security efforts, it is necessary to realize that bit-wise data cannot be adequately protected from attack, and hence it is necessary to provide material moorings to cyber ships, which means to express data off the digital grid inherently in a non-hackable lump of matter. Technological options are being developed, this invention is one of them.
A randomly constructed lump of matter is identified via superficial measurements affected minutely by its structure.
Specification. Utility patent application by Gideon Samid, September 2019
Normally material items may be duplicated and counterfeited, which is unacceptable for coins, and other valuables. We propose to construct such items using nanotechnology, (e.g. 3D Printing) technology fed by quantum randomness, and then measure the construction through the surface of the construction, mostly without distorting its structure. These measurements reflect the randomized make-up of the manufactured construction—the randomized lump. The printed lumps may be manufactured in a limited count; they will authenticate each other through comparing readings; even when stolen, the lumps resist duplications which makes them a good choice for high denomination coins, and as branding marks for various valuables. Such lumps also serve as a rugged source for random data so critical in various cyber security protocols, and also useful to establish a multi-mint digital currency environment.